


Silver

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Vampire Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Gabriel played one too many pranks on his boyfriend's brother, and Sam decides that the best punishment is for him to wear silver for a bit.Determined to get back on Sam's good side Gabriel takes him on a date to the fair.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirrie_novak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrie_novak/gifts).



Sam is standing by their bed and Gabriel, his vampire boyfriend, is staring at him from the doorway of their bedroom. 

"I'm sorry Sam." He whined. He knows he's in the dog house, but how could he resist such a temping opportunity? Dean had fallen asleep sunbathing by the pool. How could he not cut out penis shaped cardboard peices to lay all over him? Dean was a dick head, but now he had several sun tan spots to remind him. 

It had been so worth the tiny burns from the sun that the umbrella hadn't covered.

"You said that last time; and the time before that, and the-" 

"I know, I know but I learned my lesson. I swear." Gabriel held his hand up in a 'Scout's honor' salute. 

 

"I'm sure you have." Sam plays with one of his silver bracelets, making sure to keep eye contact. Gabriel whined.

"But, just incase you haven't I think I'll keep these on for a bit." Sam stuck out his tongue, the silver piercing shined with the tiniest bit of saliva. Gabriel wants to jump across the room and taste the piercing, play with it with his tongue, but he won't get to do that any time soon.

"Let me make it up to you? Please? I'll take you out for a night on the town. What are you in the mood for?"

"Italian." Sam cocked his eyebrow. Sure this was supposed to teach him a lesson, but that didn't mean he wasn't aloud to have fun with it. Gabriel moaned in frustration.

"How about this? It's the first night of the fair? Let's ride some rides, eat some fair food. Please?" He used that sing-song voice he knows his boyfriend can't resist. 

"I'd love to go with you, but don't think it's that easy to get me to take these off." Sam crossed his arms and the bracelets jingled.

 

~<3~

 

As soon as the sun went down Gabriel ushered Sam out the door, determined to get back on his boyfriend's good side. 

Sam had changed before they left. He wore Gabriel's favorite pair of torn, black jeans. He'd spiked his long hair into his signature crazy sex hair look, and he had a form fitting black t-shirt under his heavy studded leather jacket.

Dean was always joking that he looked more like a vampire then Gabe did. Gabriel always wore collared shirts and jeans unless it was a lazy day around the house. Then it was one of Sam's old t-shirts, preferably the really soft dragon one, and sweatpants. 

It's only a twenty minute drive to the fair grounds and the place was already packed. There's little kids gathered around the petting zoo, parents lined up to buy them sliced carrots to feed the animals.

Couples stood playing games trying to win stuffed animals for each other, others just held hands and watched their friends.

Gabriel pulled out his wallet at the gate, insisting on paying. 

Sam was smiling as they started down the fairway. Colorful lights flashed, people screamed on rides, and the air smelled like cholesterol. 

"Where to first Samquatch-" Gabriel had hardly finished the nickname when he yelped in pain. He'd gone to slap Sam's ass playfully and hit something silver; the chains connecting Sam's pants to his wallet. Sam raised his eyebrow, daring him to say something. When it became clear he wasn't going to mention it, Sam spoke up.

"I'm thinking the hall of mirrors." Gabriel actually stomped his foot, fists balled like a toddler in a tantrum. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Did I ever tell you your really cute when you're angry?" 

"I'll stand outside if you really want to go. It'd really freak people out if I went in." Gabriel sighed looking at his shoes. 

"It's okay Sugar, I'm joking. How about we ride some rides?" 

"Lead the way." Gabriel smiled.

 

~<3~

 

They went on the tilt-a-whirl three times in a row, as it's Sam's absolute favorite. Then the Graviton; Gabriel's favorite. They had ridden half the rides by the time they stopped to eat, choosing a picnic table off to the side of the excitement.

"Really Gabe? A fried pickle?" Sam watched as his boyfriend took a bite out of the whole dill pickle. Sam could understand fried pickle chips at least; but to fry a whole fucking pickle- just why?

"I had my tomatoe juice before we went out, so I won't get sick on it." 

Tomato juice was the word they used in public. It was a quick lesson to learn. Gabriel of course knew not to say anything aloud. He had eaten some popcorn at a movie with out enough blood on his stomach and had gotten sick. He needed blood in his stomach to enjoy regular foods; which he did enjoy very much, especially sweets. 

Sam had almost had a panic attack when Gabriel started to vomit. 

'Vampires don't vomit!' He was fussing over Gabriel who was trying to get them out of there. Needless to say a few code words were set up that night.

Gabriel always drank from blood bags though. It was actually how they met. Sam was a certified nursing assistant who had caught him in the blood cooler. 

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call security right now.' Sam saw Gabriel in an ambulance driver uniform, holding half a dozen blood bags. The only reason he hesitated was because of the uniform.

'I can explain.' Gabriel fumbled.

'You have seconds.'

'I umm, I'm a vampire.'

It was a rather long discussion, which quickly turned in a friendship and bloomed into an amazingly  
beautiful night of fucking; and then four months of a quirky, unconventional relationship.

"Still with me Sugar?" Gabriel blinked back to the present upon hearing Sam's nickname for him. 

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" 

"I'm going to go get a another corn dog." Sam smiled and even if Gabriel was in the dog house he was glad Sam was having fun. He really truly loved this human. Which absolutely terrified him.

The last person he loved was Kali; the vampire who turned him. She promised him an eternity with her and he agreed to anything she wanted. He was swept away by her soft curves and sulky voice. It was only days after she turned him that he was forced to flee from his home.

She had used him as a scapegoat. Turned him and pointed the preacher in his direction. Of course they thought he was a witch, but either of the two was a death sentence. He was certainly glad for the progress the last five hundred years had brought. 

Gabriel felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to kiss it when he didn't see the bracelets. Had Sam really taken them off already? He was horrified to see that the hand did not belong to Sam, despite the suggestive way the fingernails scraped lightly over his neck. 

It sent shivers down his spine. He knew that hand. The way it knew exactly where his favorite spot to be touched was. The tingle it sent through him stirring old memories.

"Kali." He breathed the name out in a whimper. She leaned in close and her breath ghosted over his ear. 

"How wonderful it is to see you Gabriel." 

"Is everything okay?" Sam saw the women in the glossy red shirt leaning very close to his boyfriend. He wasn't exactly concerned until he saw the look on Gabriel's face. His boyfriend was petrified. Even paler than usual. 

"Excuse me Ms..." He waited for her to give him her name.

"Kali." It took every ounce of strength he had to not whip out his knife and saw her head off this instant. With as much adrenalin as he had he probably could do it too.

She smiled as she noticed the hatred growing behind his eyes. 

"You must be Sam." She still had her hand on Gabriel's shoulder and Sam reached out to pry it off, making sure his silver skull ring pressed into her wrist. She winced but didn't fight the movement. 

"Protective much?" She rubbed her wrist, looking over the pattern it had left, that devil smile still firmly planted on her face.

"I think we'll be leaving now." Sam gently pulled Gabriel up; he was shaking. He wanted to take the silver off, for Gabe's sake, but it was his only defense against Kali. Sam pulled the shorter man to his side, very careful to avoid the silver from touching him.

"Oh, but we haven't even caught up yet. I need to hear all about how Gabriel's fallen so low. When I heard the rumors that you were seeing a human but haven't turned him; well that just didn't sit right with me." Her voice was loud, starting to draw attention. She started to reach for Sam's shoulder. Hunger in her eyes.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Gabriel snapped out of his panic. He knew her intentions now.

"I'm just doing what you should have. You want to keep him right? If he's not just a meal ticket, if you love him, you'd have turned him."

Sam's stomach lurched. This issue had only been brought up a handful of times. Gabriel had refused to turn him the first time he asked. Was it because he didn't love him? 

It didn't matter right now. Right now, keeping Gabriel safe is what mattered. Thinking quickly Sam gave his boyfriend's shoulder a squeeze before bolting back behind the games, off the fairgrounds and into the forest next to it. 

"Sam!" Gabriel cried out. Kali was after him in an instant. He wove through trees and fiddled with his jewelry. When Kali finally caught up with him Sam swung around the tree he was hidden behind. He wrapped the chain from his wallet around her neck and he could hear the sizzling, smell the ash. 

She reached behind her, long nails searching for anything to dig into. Switching positions so he could hold the chain around her neck with one hand, he slipped his bracelets onto one of her flailing arms. He used them to pull it behind her back and he actually saw the skin blistering. 

"This is for Gabriel." He wanted to drag this out. He wanted to make her hurt the way she had hurt his boyfriend. 

Using the chain for leverage, Sam slammed her into a tree, a branch piercing her torso to keep her from escaping. He held her in place as he pulled his knife from his back pocket and started to hack at her neck.

Sam heard his name being called frantically.

"I'm here Gabriel!" He called back. The next thing he knew he was wrapped tightly in strong arms. 

"Gabriel the silver!" Sam hadn't taken all the bracelets or the necklace off. The necklace itself was burning against his boyfriend's forehead. 

"I don't care Sam. I don't care!" Sam managed to slip the last of the silver off; tearing the necklace from his neck and tossing it on the ground. Gabriel was still glued to his waist, mumbling into his shirt that was now damp with tears. 

He placed his hand on Gabriel's chin and turned his head so their eyes met. 

"It's okay Gabe. We're okay Sugar."

~<3~

Sam had dealt with the body as best as he could, tossing it into a river half a mile away. Gabriel was too shaky to drive home and Sam was still riding his adrenaline high.

When they got home Dean was in the kitchen. He dropped the pot of soup in his hand and flew to his brother, who was covered in blood. 

"I'm fine. We will talk later." Sam's voice was firm but his eyes pleading. Dean just nodded as his brother lead his boyfriend to the bathroom. 

Gabriel didn't say a word as Sam helped him clean up. Neither of them had the energy for a shower. 

When they fell into bed Gabriel burrowed tightly into the crook of Sam's neck. Sam pulled the covers over them, but he knew neither of them were going to sleep anytime soon. 

"She's wrong you know." Sam had been daydreaming, rubbing his hand in patterns on Gabriel's back nonchalantly. He nuzzled down waiting for him to continue.

"I love you." That was the first time he had said it. It felt right as it rolled off his tongue.

"I haven't turned you because I love you. I'm not saying I won't, I just need to be sure. I need you to be sure." 

"I love you too Gabriel. We can wait as long as you want with that." Sam pressed a sweet kiss to the still healing burn his necklace had left. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

~<3~

 

Gabriel yawned himself awake, stretching as he went. The bed was warm and comfy and- empty. Gabriel glanced up and saw a yellow sticky note on his bedside table.

'I love you. I went out to get you some fresh blood so you can enjoy your breakfast. <3' 

Gabriel rolled over debating on if he should get up. He decided he didn't know when Sam had left and he wanted to be out of bed when he got back. 

He threw on some fresh clothes and shuffled his way into the kitchen. On the table was a handmade red candied apple.

"Oh, I really love him."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. Feedback is always welcome.  
> <3


End file.
